The present invention relates to a cassette-type printing head, particularly to a cassette-type printing head for printing by jetting an ink which is housed in a plurality of holes or recesses and which are shaped in a film member by a bubble pressure of the heat from a thermal head.
In the conventional ink jet typed printer, a plurality of ink jet nozzles are used, and said ink is jetted to a printing paper by a piezo electric driving means.